


Dating Who?

by alicefiresage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicefiresage/pseuds/alicefiresage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean break into their sister Alice's house after a hunt and find out some interesting news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Who?

**Author's Note:**

> This is un Beta'd so i'm sorry in advance for any mistakes. Hope you guys like it.

Waking up in the middle of the night was not something Alice was happy about. Her bed was warm, her boyfriend's arms felt amazing and she simply didn't want to get up. But she had to. Something, or someone, was in her house. Most likely he brothers, Sam and Dean.

Slowly, she got out of bed and grabbed her shotgun that sat nearby. Alice made her way through the single story house before coming to the kitchen. Sure enough, she heard Sam tell Dean "Shut up, you're gonna wake her,"

"You two would make horrid burgalurs you know that right?" Alice asked, flipping on the light and setting the gun on her kitchen table. The two whirrled around and flinched when they saw her sleepy glare.

"Damn, didn't think you would wake that easy," Dean muttered.

"Yeah, and if you're not quieter, you're going to wake my boyfriend," Alice told them with a hidden warning in her voice.

"Who the hell is dating you?"

Alice was about to tell them, none of their business when Crowley's familiar "Hello boys," came from behind her. She sighed the second Sam tried to throw a punch at Crowley. It probably didn't help that she was wearing fitting Alice in Wonderland shirt with blue shorts while he was here. It wasn't really a shocker that Sam wanted to punch Crowley.

"Sam quit trying to punch him!" Alice half yelled at her brother as Crowley popped up behind her. Sam stopped, glaring at the demon behind his sister. "Why the King of Hell, Alice?" Dean asked.

"Because he asked," Alice retorted, as Crowley's arm slipped around her waist, effectively pissing off her brothers.

"Damn it, Alice, you can't date the King of Hell," Dean stated firmly.

"And why not?!"

"Because he's a dickbag, and no dickbag gets to date my sister,"

"Really, Squirrel? You want to talk danglybits right now?" Crowley cut it.

"Squirrel? Really?" Alice asked.

"If it makes you feel any better, love, dear Samantha is also moose,"

"Squirrel... Moose... What is this, Rocky and Bullwinkle?"

"...Could be,"

"For hell's sake, Crowley- go get back in my bed!"

"As you wish, love," Crowley responded with a quick grab to her ass to further piss off her brothers. He succeeded, causing Dean to nearly come after him. Thankfully, Alice stopped both of them with hands on their chests.

Shoving them back into the kitchen with a good amount of force and the strongest glare she had, she asked, "What are you two even doing here?"

"We just finished a hunt and figured we would surprise you in the morning,"

"Alice stared at them silently before running a hand through her hair, "You jackasses know where the guest bedrooms are. I'm going back to bed,"


End file.
